One Screen Away
by mirror-sound27
Summary: Two independent people, a man and a woman, with zero interest in romance. Put in a wedding, a trip to the supermarket, and a forum. Could all these circumstances still be called coincidences, or were they set by the mysterious force called fate just to bring them together? Written for @japaneseftw on tumblr, for the RyoSaku Exchange 2015.


**A/N:** Originally posted in my AO3 account for the RyoSaku Exchange 2015.

* * *

 **One: Ryoma.**

"Oi, Echizen! Over here!"

Momo-senpai really didn't have to yell.

The loud yell can be heard from the train station's exit, where a number of heads turned to. I casually walked closer to him in response.

"You're too loud, senpai. I could see you."

"It's your fault for being late! We have to pick up my and An's wedding rings for the day after tomorrow!"

I grumble. "Whatever, let's go. Before the people start recognizing who we are."

We were well-known businessmen in the area, so it isn't really a good idea to attract attention, is it?

Realizing what I meant, Momo-senpai nods and both of us hurry towards the nearby mall.

* * *

After dodging stares, we arrived in front of an elegant jewelry shop. This is the second time we've been in this place, since the first time we did, I was dragged by this same senpai to help him pick an engagement ring for the woman he's marrying two days from now.

Who even thought it was a good idea to drag me, of all people, along? Do I look like someone who knows stuff about wedding rings?

As we entered, Momo-senpai walked straight to the saleslady and confirmed his order. As he negotiated with the lady, I walked around the shop and aimlessly looked at the different rings.

They're all visibly different, but they all don't make much difference to me. In substance, they're all just silver and gold bands that have gemstones encrusted in them. It had always been that way to me. Momo-senpai tells me it's because I don't have an experience regarding love. Does that really matter?

After my aimless viewing, I went back to Momo-senpai who just got done receiving the rings. When I saw them, I can conclude that Tachibana-san had a better sense for these things than Momo-senpai. It's not that Momo-senpai didn't already choose a good ring, but this was better.

He thanked the saleslady, and the woman bowed thanks in return. We left the place and started walking around the mall to look for a place to eat at.

"Man, these preparations really take a lot out of you. I'm getting nervous as I think about it by the day.", Momo-senpai sighs.

Is it really that nerve-wracking?

He looks at me and smirks. "Hey, Echizen, I wonder when the day that you would be the one dragging me around to help you pick a ring would come?"

"Haven't thought about that, sorry, senpai.", I tell him flatly. Here it goes again. The conversation about my lack in the romance department.

"Come on, you don't know what you're missing. You've dedicated your life to tennis, your cat, Ponta, and being a businessman. Why don't you try exploring now? You're 24, Echizen Ryoma!", Momo-senpai explains.

"It's not that easy. Besides, I'm pretty content with what I have now.", I say in defense. "What difference does it make?"

It's not really that I hate the idea of romance and those stuff. I'm just... uninterested, to put it simply. I don't really look like the most emotional person on Earth, do I? And I'm not into stuff like soulmates, destinies, fate, and all that crap.

I know I'm not speaking too soon.

Momo-senpai sighs. "Fine. You know, you really remind me of one of An's bestfriends, her maid-of-honor, actually. She's 24 just like you, and she said the same thing you just did." His frown turns into a smirk. "Hey, she might just be the one for you! Two people, a bachelor and bachelorette, with zero experience in dating... Just think about it! Ah, young love~", Momo-senpai says, teasing me.

I elbowed his sides in annoyance. Could he just not get into my deficiencies in the romance department?

"Just reminding you that I'm ready to help you pick out a ring for proposal.", he raises his brows at me as he rubbed his sides.

I frown. "No thank you."

We arrive in front of a burger joint. As if we mentally agreed, we both went inside the place and finally dropped the subject.

* * *

 **Two: Sakuno**

"Sakunooooo! Try this on! This would look good on your gown!", my bestfriend Tomo-chan told me as she rushed with a necklace in hand.

"You don't have to be this picky over my accessories, Tomo-chan. I'm not the bride or something.", I say. She's been making a bit of ruckus in the store because of her gushing, and the ladies in the store were already looking her way.

"What are you saying, Sakuno? We have to pick out a good set for you! You are the maid of honor, so you have to look good! Just think that you're doing this for An, too.", she reprimands. I really can't get out of this, can I? I'm just not into shopping for accessories and girly stuff, so I find this uncomfortable.

"Fine. I'll bear with it.", I surrendered. We go in front of a mirror and I started putting on the necklace Tomo-chan asked me to try on. She flashes me a sneaky grin.

"Besides, I've heard that Momoshiro-senpai's best man is a good-looking bachelor our age, who knows if you'd catch his eye?", she tells me, raising a meaningful brow. Oh, not this conversation, not now.

"Tomo-chan, I'm not going to be there to look for men. I'm there to support An-chan on her big day.", I sigh. How many times had she pushed me to look for men and get into a romantic relationship? She does it whenever she has a chance, this best friend of mine.

Tomo-chan examined my reflection with the necklace. "But Sakuno, you know I'm just worried about you. You're already 24, and it's about time you looked for a companion.", she says.

I started removing the accessory hanging on my neck. "That doesn't mean that I should rush it. If I'm meant to meet a person that I will be interested in, then we will meet. I don't have to force myself to enter relationships if I'm not really interested in a man."

When I was younger, I was a believer of things like destiny and fate. Maybe now that I'm older, I didn't regard them as I did before. I'm not saying it doesn't exist; it's just that it's a lot better to dismiss things as coincidences.

Tomo-chan lets out a sigh. "You're really stubborn about this thing, aren't you, Sakuno?"

I smile at her and give her back the necklace. "Maybe I am."

"Come on, let's get this for your accessory. I'll just let you borrow a pair of earrings that match this necklace well.", she says with a grin. This is why I love my bestfriend, she doesn't give up on me no matter how stubborn I am.

Am I really that stubborn? And I do remember her telling me I was dense before…

Both of us went to the cashier and paid for the piece of accessory we bought. When we left, we decided that we should look for a place to eat at.

"Oh, if only you could meet someone with an interest in tennis like you do, and with the same viewpoint as you when it comes to life and love, who'd understand you being a workaholic, and with the power to make you fall head over heels for him…", Tomo-chan grumbles as we stroll through the mall.

"In other words, a soulmate?"

"Yes, exactly! And it'd be good if he was good looking too, like..", Tomo-chan looks around, then points to a dark greenish-black haired guy walking. "That guy! Isn't he hot?"

"That can't be possible. Things can't be that convenient, you know.", I say in exasperation.

"We can't say what could and couldn't happen, though!", Tomo-chan winks.

I just gave a resigned smile to drop the subject. My thoughts pondered into the word soulmate, and a person came into mind.

It's possibly another kind of coincidence, I think.

* * *

 **Three: Ryoma**

After eating with Momo-senpai, I decided to go straight home to rest. Today is a precious day off, and I don't want to exhaust myself when I'm supposed to be resting. I rode the train until the stop near my home.

I soon arrived at my unit, and as I entered, Karupin greeted me and brushed against my leg. I removed my shoes, and went straight to the kitchen for a drink, Karupin following close behind. I walked all the way from the train station up to here, since it's just close and walking is always good exercise. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the dispenser beside the refrigerator. When I looked at my cupboards, I realized something.

Just when I was already at the mall a while ago, I didn't take the opportunity to buy my groceries. How could I forget?

It's a pain to go back now, since it's almost time for sunset… The stores nearby are closing by the time I passed by… Maybe I'd just go get groceries tomorrow. I gulped my water away and put the glass on the counter.

I went to my room and sat on the chair in front of my laptop. Maybe some news before sleeping…

I opened my internet browser and went to the tennis forum site that I frequently read at. Tennis had always been my sport of interest. My old man's sport, actually. One of the only good things I got from him was tennis sense.

I was viewing threads when I saw a message pop-up. It must be that person. I opened it and read the contents with a small smile.

"Hello, Ponta-kun! How have you been?", Cherry014 had said.

Cherry014 is a friend I made when I was viewing a forum about Rafael Nadal. We clicked from the moment we started talking, and we kept constant contact with each other like online best friends. This person is Japanese, too! It surprised me when she told me she was female. If only we met in person, who knows if I'd fall in love with her. Then again, that's too improbable.

As GrapePonta, I replied. "Tired. I helped out my upperclassman for his wedding. Going to the mall took my whole day off. (-_-)"

"Hehe. You do sound tired. I could agree, going to the mall could take a lot out of you. (^-^||)", she replied. "And weddings, ah, romance talks always follow after those! Not really an area of expertise."

I smirked. "Not a fan of romance too, huh? I got teased by my senpai about getting a girlfriend. How am I supposed to get one when no one so far takes my interest?"

"My thoughts exactly. Actually, my best friend talked to me about the same thing too. She talked about me without a boyfriend and something about soulmates and stuff. She even pointed out some random good-looking stranger.", she said. I chuckled for a bit. Now I remember Momo-senpai.

She sent another reply. "You know, I don't really hate romance or anything. Actually, I'm just too pre-occupied with my work at the bakeshop to meet men. Then my best friend started telling me that he was hoping for a man that could understand my workaholic tendencies. She's really more worried about me being alone more than I am."

"I'd need to have someone like that too, since I can get too preoccupied with what I do. Senpai told me that I couldn't get a girlfriend because I was too absorbed in my work, my cat, Ponta, and tennis."

"Haha! We're totally the same! If I'd meet someone the same as I am, I'd definitely understand their situation. Not everyone can just immerse themselves in romance when told to do so. It's a feeling you just get when you get it."

This person is really interesting if only I knew her. Hey, I know I'm not into emotional stuff, but even I can get interested in women!

"I'm sure the guy who'd have you as a partner would be lucky, Cherry-san.", I told her.

"You too, Ponta-kun! I mean, you're a great guy! You could be too blunt, but it's part of your charm. (^-^)", her reply reads.

"Not really as much as you think, but thank you.", I say and chuckle. I typed my reply. "Mada mada dane. But still, thanks. Hey, it's about time I logged off. I have to be early tomorrow. It's always nice talking to you. Until our next log-in, then."

"Thank you, as well. Until then, bye bye.", she said. I logged out of the site and closed my laptop. I stood up and laid in my bed, preparing for a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

 **Four: Sakuno**

"Thank you, as well. Until then, bye bye.", I typed. After a few moments, the message "GrapePonta is now offline" can be seen in the chat log.

Ponta-kun had always been a mystery to me ever since I met him in the forums. Unconsciously, I had been looking to meeting him someday, but then again, the odds are pretty low. And he really seemed to be a pretty nice guy, too…

I logged out of the forum and prepared for sleep. It's another work day tomorrow, I must rest properly.

 _The next day, afternoon…_

"Ryuzaki!", the manager called from the kitchen entrance. "Are there still lemons in our storage? There is an order of lemon-flavored tarts for Mr. Echizen."

I ran to the storage closets and looked for lemons. "They're all used, manager.", I answered when I found none.

"This is bad. We need to have them by tonight before we close, because Mr. Echizen will come pick them up.", the manager grumbles. "Could you get some in the market?"

"Yes, ma'am!", I reply. She gives me spending money, and then I removed the cloth tied on my head and my apron. I smoothed out my dress and from flour, and I let my braids fall down. I excused myself and went out of the shop.

I ran to the nearest stall of fruits, and asked for the lemons needed.

"Ah, missy, I'm sorry. Truth is, we just ran out of lemons for today. I think there are two more fruit stalls selling lemons here, you can ask them.", the old man told me apologetically.

"Oh, it's okay. Thank you so much, sir!", I said and left for the next stall.

When I arrived at the next stall, I was met with another disappointment.

"Store closed early for important business.", is what the cardboard sign reads.

"Not again," I said with a sigh. I just hope the last one has them, or I have to go take the train to the supermarket to get lemons.

I reached the last stall and mentally prayed that they have lemons.

"Oh, I'm sorry, young girl. My stock of lemons won't get here by today. I ran out yesterday, and it'll take until tomorrow to get them. I know there's one who has lemons, but they're closed up early. I think you really do have to go to the supermarket for them.", the middle-aged woman told me.

I thanked the woman sadly and went to the direction of the train station. I called the manager and told her the circumstances in the market, and asked for permission to go to the supermarket. She approved, as long as I get the required fruit.

 _One train ride after…_

Once I got off the train, I went to the supermarket inside the mall. I rushed towards the fruits section of the supermarket, and as I ran I saw someone I'm about to crash into. In effort to stop and slow down my tracks, I tripped on my own and crashed into the person.

The collision had me landing on my bottoms, and my body was shaking. That was painful!

"Are you okay?", the person asked. I looked up to see a dark greenish-black haired man in a business suit who had a bag of cat food in his arms. He had feline-like amber eyes, and he really was good-looking.

Hey… this is the man Tomo-chan was pointing to me yesterday!

I stood up and brushed some imaginary dust off my clothes. "Ah, yes! I am very sorry!" I said and bowed.

"Knees are too bent. Hips are too wobbly. Hair is too long.", the man said. I blushed beet red. I'm clumsy, I know that!

"I-I'm sorry, okay! And my hair had nothing to do with that!", I said in embarrassment. This man is too blunt for his own good! He reminds me of Ponta-kun, actually, since they're both blunt people.

The man smirked. "Mada mada dane.", he said as he walked away.

I got rooted to my place as I got reminded of Ponta-kun. No, that can't be, it has to be coincidental. I mean, Ponta-kun lives in America, it said so in his forum profile.

Besides, this man is rude! I even stood on my own!

But then, for some unknown reason, I feel my whole body get warm. Must be from embarrassment, I'm sure.

Right! Let's go back to getting lemons.

* * *

 **Five: Ryoma**

I met an interesting girl in the fruits section. She's too clumsy, though. Very easy to tease her, too. I was only kidding about her hair, and she got so red. Cute.

Today I made my trip to the supermarket after I came from work. I bought Karupin food, got some canned and bottled kitchen necessities. After getting what I need, I paid for the groceries and went to the parking lot. I drove home. By the time I got home, my phone buzzed. I checked it, only to see a message from my annoying brother.

"Chibisuke, could you go fetch the lemon tarts I ordered from Café Seishun by XX o'clock? Nanako needs to get tended to, so my hands are full. Here's the address. Xxxxx. I'd make it up to you soon. Thanks!"

"What a pain.", I grumbled. Nonetheless, I'd have to do it still. Nanako-san does need my brother now that she's pregnant. What did she even like about that annoying guy?

I brought my groceries to the kitchen and arranged them first. After leaving Karupin food, I went and rode my car going to the address Ryoga gave me.

 _At Café Seishun…_

"Welcome to Café Seishun!", the manager greeted as I entered the place. "What can we do for you?"

"I'm here to claim Mr. Echizen's order. The lemon tarts.", I said. The woman had a face as if she recognized who I was, and nodded.

"Yes, please wait for a moment.", she said and went towards what probably is a kitchen door. She opened and called out someone. "Ryuzaki! Are the lemon tarts done? Please fetch them here!"

"Yes!", I heard a familiar voice answer. Don't tell me…

A girl with braids, wearing an apron, emerged from the kitchen with the boxes of lemon tarts in tow. Upon seeing me, she blushed and had a surprised look. I smirked.

"T-the man from the supermarket?!", she said, pointing at me. Hahaha, this girl, really, doesn't she know she shouldn't point to people like that? Not that I care, since she's baiting me to tease her again.

"Ryuzaki? What are you doing?", the manager asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry!", she bowed in apology.

"Hello, Wobbly Hips. Can I get the order now?", I said with a teasing grin.

She blushed again. "Here's your order, Echizen-san!", she said as she reached out to give me the order.

I chuckled silently. "Thanks.", I said as I left the place. I faintly hear the manager saying "Please come again!" when I closed the door.

Ryuzaki, huh…

The trip was a pain, but it was worth it in the end.

* * *

I drove to Ryoga's house and delivered the tarts. Nanako-san looked so happy, and Ryoga thanked me, but not before teasing me first. He told me that I could have one box of tarts. I'm starting to think that this guy planned this…

After some exchange of welcome (from Nanako-san) and unwelcome (from the annoying guy) greetings, I drove back home.

When I arrived, I had the urge to check out the forums again. Nothing bad will happen if I do, so I logged on the site again.

After a few minutes of browsing, I got a message notification. I opened it to see that it was from Cherry014.

"Today was tiring. Hello, Ponta-kun! How was your day?"

I smiled. "I met someone interesting today. You seem tired. How are you?", I replied.

"Oh, I met an interesting person today, too! It was at the supermarket when I was running errands for my job at the bakeshop. He kind of reminded me of you, Ponta-kun! He's very blunt!", she said.

Supermarket? Works at the bakeshop? Isn't this a little bit too coincidental?

"What kind of guy was he?", I asked.

"Ah, he was rude! When I was running I tripped and crashed into him. He was calling me Wobbly Hips, he told me my knees were too bent, and my hair was too long! My hair had nothing to do with me tripping and crashing into him! And he reminded me of you when he told me, 'mada mada dane', and he left!"

Wait… so Cherry014 is…

Her message continued. "That didn't end there! Apparently he was the customer who ordered the tarts that I bought the ingredients for. He teased me in front of the shop manager and called me Wobbly Hips! I mean really, who calls people you met just hours ago like that? That was really embarrassing!"

That braided girl Ryuzaki is my friend Cherry? Really?

'"I-I'm sorry! I've ranted to you on and on about my day. I'm just really tired. And I have a wedding to attend tomorrow, too. A close friend got me as her maid-of-honor."

And a wedding… tomorrow…

For Pete's sake… don't tell me…

I grabbed the scented envelope in my desk and viewed the contents of the invitation. It all clicked when I saw the name of An's maid-of honor.

 _Ryuzaki Sakuno_.

How could all circumstances fall into place like this too conveniently? What were the odds?

When I looked back at the chat, there was a new message. "Ponta-kun? Is there something wrong?"

I quickly replied to her. "Nothing's wrong, something just came up. Maybe that guy's interested in you, don't you think?"

"I don't think so. I'm really plain and ordinary, and I'm clumsy too. Not an interesting kind, right?"

"I do agree on the clumsy part.", I replied with a chuckle.

"Hey! Are you on Mr. Mada mada's side? (-^-)", she said.

Mr. Mada mada? This girl is really creative with nicknames, isn't she? I can't imagine anyone calling me Mr. Mada mada!

"I'm kidding. But it doesn't matter if you're ordinary, that isn't the basis of what's interesting or not. And in my opinion, I think you're interesting enough."

"Such sweet words, Ponta-kun! Did an alien abduct you or something?"

She sure knows how to joke. Somehow, this is comforting.

"Yes, this is alien GrapePonta speaking.", I replied in a joking manner.

"Hahaha! You're really funny!", Cherry says.

"Hey, don't you have to rest up for the wedding tomorrow? Girls need that so-called 'beauty rest' right?", I said.

"Oh! That's right! I was about to say that too. It's sad I had to log off early today, I haven't even heard your story. :("

"It's all right, there are more days that will come."

Yes, since you were just near me from the start.

"I'll just hear from you next time, then? I promise I'll give you the spotlight next time, Ponta-kun.", she said.

"No need. It's fine."

"That wouldn't be fair! Anyway, I have to log off now. I have to go to my best friend's house for the preparations. Thank you for listening to me, Ponta-kun! Bye bye!"

"Good luck with that, Cherry-san. Bye.", I said. After a few moments, she logged off.

Cherry-san had always been the person closest to a soulmate that I thought of. Considering all the events that happened in the span of this day…

I am now reminded of my thoughts during my conversation with Momo-senpai.

I spoke too soon.

* * *

 **Six: Sakuno**

Imagine my surprise when we arrived to the venue of the wedding.

Imagine my surprise when I saw who Momoshiro-senpai's best man was.

Imagine my surprise seeing that man again.

"Ryuzaki-chan, this is Echizen Ryoma, my best man.", Momo-senpai told me as he introduced the man beside him.

"Echizen-san?!", I said and pointed at him. He just chuckled, which surprised the man beside him. Apparently, this guy was known for being stoic.

"Mada mada dane, Cherry-san.", he told me.

Cherry-san?! You mean… he is… GrapePonta?

"Ponta-kun?!", I asked in recognition. "Didn't Ponta-kun live in America?"

"I haven't changed the location in my profile to Japan because it didn't cross my mind.", he said.

"Cherry-san? Ponta-kun? What is that? How do you know each other?", Momoshiro-senpai asked us in shock.

Tomo-chan, who was standing beside me, asked. "Sakuno, isn't he that person in the mall that day?!"

All thoughts flood in and get pieced together. My face turns incredibly warm at the realization that the person I longed to meet ever since was just near me.

My thoughts come to the conversation I had with Tomo-chan that day.

" _That can't be possible. Things can't be that convenient, you know.", I said in exasperation._

I spoke too soon!


End file.
